An increasing number of devices are entering into people's life, for example, at home, on the go, or in the office. When people perform primary tasks, such as cooking, driving, or writing, they may want to work on other tasks, for example, adjusting room temperature, turning on/off indoor or outdoor lights, listening to the news, or checking who is at the door front, or controlling the garage door. Communication systems such as voice communication systems can be used in settings such as when human hands are not able to easily reach the buttons, knobs, or touch screens. Certain existing systems, such as Siri, are increasing the awareness of communication technologies to the general public.
However, such existing systems as those described above have several limitations. For example, the existing systems may not take into consideration rich expressive nature of human languages and the expressions used in these systems may not take into consideration how or which expressions are used for the different user groups in different contexts and with different use purposes. Thus, certain existing systems may use a one-size-fits all approach. As a result, a large percentage of users may not enjoy the use of such systems. There exists a need for a system that can address the shortcomings of the existing systems.